


Coffee and Cigarettes

by Kayeisgay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayeisgay/pseuds/Kayeisgay
Summary: Y/n is a simple omega, in a simple town, with a simple life. Her whole routine is changed however when a man stumbles into her library. An alpha amongst a city of betas and omegas. What happens when the two find out they're bonded but have never met? Or have they?Fluff and some smut (maybe?)UPDATES ON MONDAYS UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE





	1. Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is always tough so please forgive me while I figure my life and my writing out.

I had never been known as a social person.  
Most days I would sit alone and read, work on something, or listen to music and observe my surroundings. It was uncommon for an omega to act like that, but I did.  
I loved the Millview library. It was quiet. It smelled of old books, and most importantly, little to no alphas came in here. The library, studying, and being to themselves was a beta thing; no alphas wanted to be around betas anyways. This is where I spent the majority of my time. And being a librarians assistant also made it so I could be here, at my job, any time of the week.  
It was fall when I noticed him come in. I had been in the office in the back when I smelt him come in. I stood and saw him enter the computer section. He looked like he didn't want to be bothered, but I couldn't look away. He smelt of coffee, black with cinnamon, and the familiar scent of nicotine came with that. Something was calming I couldn't put my finger on though.  
He had medium length brown curly hair hidden under a navy grey baseball cap. He had a jacket on with gloves over his hands. He wore a red shirt under his unzipped jacket and jeans that were tight to his hips and pelvis. He had stubble covering his sharp jawline and from a quick look my way I could make out icy green-blue eyes. God, I practically melted at the sight of him.  
He approached the desk. His soft footsteps came across the carpet floor. I watched as he came closer. He cleared his throat before beginning.  
"S-sorry to bother you, it-it's just I'm looking for a girl, and I can't seem to find her." Lavender. That's what the scent was.  
"H-hello?" he asked softly.  
"Sorry, thinking," I replied with my best normal voice. "Whom may I ask are you looking for?"  
He pulled a picture out of his pocket, and you immediately recognized who it was. The girl in the picture was happy, smiling widely and laughing at something in the distance. The sun shone brightly on her face, and the man who stood in front of you now stood behind her. It was apparent they were bonded. The teeth marks could be seen on her neck and were worn on the other man also. It was me. But I couldn't remember this ever being taken. I had never bonded, and the man in front of you wasn't either.  
"Her name is y/n y/l/n, and I need to speak to her. It's critical I talk to her as soon as possible," his tone was worried, and he looked around nervously as he said my name.  
"Well, it's a good thing you're talking to me because I'm her," I said worriedly. I had changed since the photo was taken. My olive skin from the picture was now a pale white. My hair which had been dyed teal was presently back to its original colour and was also much shorter than it had been in the picture. She may have looked like a cousin of mine, but I was her.  
He shook with a laugh as he saw my demeanour change from happy and bubbly to on edge and worried as I examined the photo. He took a quick sniff of the air smelling my distress before anyone else could.  
"Great, you need to come with me, immediately." His lips turned into a smirk as he put his gloved hands over mine holding the photo.  
I felt a sharp pinch in my wrist, and then everything went black but not before I felt myself being caught by the strange man. His smell around me was comforting, but I could smell the worry on him.


	2. Florida Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes you back to the tower and you meet everyone. Also, who's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start is always tough so please forgive me while I figure my life and my writing out.

Her scent was intoxicating. Vanilla and whiskey filled my nostrils as soon as I entered the damn library. Teasing whisps of sweet oranges accompanied, and my god if I didn't want to crumble beneath it.  
That once sweet smell was gone from the omega as she laid in my back seat. The scent of her distress rang through the cramped vehicle. The bitter taste of dead roses and rotting grapefruit filled my senses. As an alpha, I felt responsible for this. Hell, I was. But I had clear orders. Get the omega and bring her back to see if she knows anything about us. Maybe then we could figure this out. But for now, the odor hurt to be around.  
When we arrived at the tower, I jumped at the opportunity to wake y/n. Her smell of distress snowballed as she stirred and observed her surroundings. I gagged at the overwhelming smell.  
"W-where am I? Who are y-you? What do you want with m-me?"  
She spitballed questions rapidly. She shifted into the back corner trying to make herself as small as possible, her survival instincts kicking in. Her voice came out in broken sobs catching in her throat. She brought her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Doll sh, sh, it's ok. Come on out everything fine. You're at Stark Tower. My name is James Buchannan Barnes, but most people call me Bucky. You can call me whatever you like. I want to talk to you because it seems we have a past together." I took my jacket off and gave it to her. She wrapped the cloth around her body making her appear tiny to the eye.  
She slowly crawled out of the car, careful not to make a noise. Her scent called as she exited the cramped vehicle. Whiskey, vanilla, and sweet Flordia oranges filled my nose. I know the news would be hard to tell her. Hell, it was hard on me.  
How do you suddenly tell someone 'Hey we're married, we were expecting some kids, and we're true mates! Remember anything about that? Me neither!'  
"Come inside now; you gotta meet the team and hopefully figure out what they need from the both of us," I said calmly.  
We walked into the tower, and the smell of other alphas of the group made me tense.  
"So here's the team." I pointed to the team.  
"There's Natasha the alpha and her mate Clint. My best friend Steve and his omega Tony. The beta twins Wanda and Pietro. Wanda's mate Vision. King T'Challa and his omega sister Shuri, who's also one of my best friends."  
"So is this the omega we've all been telling you to go find?" Shuri asked with a heavy accent.  
"WWhat do you mean?" Y/n looked up at me with wide eyes and confusion.  
"I think we should talk about this in private Shuri."  
__________________  
"So they've met this life? "  
"Yes, sir everything's going to plan."  
"Perfect."  
"Славься, Гидра"  
"Славься, Гидра"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, give kudos, or subscribe to the work (please). I'm always open to feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, give kudos, or subscribe to the work (please). I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
